Crossroads
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Wild cards don't expect to be seen through so easily.


I love Lala and I wish she could have gotten her own confidante chain. She was the best part of Ohya's link imo. The rest was just kind of…meh. It wasn't good or bad, it was just bland and kind of unmemorable. Needless to say, this is self-indulgent trash for needing Akira and Lala interactions.

This also takes place directly following the first Devil rank.

Also not spoiler free for The Traitor. It's just a throwaway comment, but they are mentioned by name here.

* * *

"She's gonna be in there for awhile." Lala's comment made Akira sigh and he looked at his watch. It was already getting to be past eleven and he yawned, thankful for the fact he could sleep in the next morning. He wasn't really looking forward to the rest of Ohya's confidante since he didn't do well with lack of sleep. Hopefully, he could get away with just Saturday nights, assuming his hours at the convenience store didn't—

"Kurusu-kun." Akira started a bit at Lala's low tone, seeing her face not too far away from his. She leaned forward, chin resting on interlaced fingers and elbows on the bar. He covered his mouth with a hand and coughed a little, eyes watering from her smoky, alcohol-ridden breath. He hated being around the stuff at all—it reminded him _far_ too much of his mother—but there wasn't much he could do about it since he needed the personas offered in the Devil Arcana.

Thankfully, Lala took the hint and backed up, turning her attention to the dirty glasses. "If you're going to be spending a lot of time here, Kurusu-kun, mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Akira squeezed his hands together, throat tight. He still wasn't used to being the center of attention especially so suddenly. He could get people to talk easily, but someone actually trying to do that for _him_? It felt so wrong and unnatural even with Sojiro fussing over him the past few months. He was so used to existing alone and raising himself…

"Well, what sorts of things do you do in your spare time?" Lala dropped her gaze to the glass entirely, but Akira still sensed her peripheral vision on him. He knew his penetrating stare unnerved people, but to actually be on the end of it for once…

A small shiver went up his spine.

"I can't say I have a lot of it unfortunately." His eyes floated down to the glass of water in front of him and he dragged his finger around the rim. "School eats up the majority of my time during the day and extra time for studying. I also work at part time at a convenience store and flower shop, then sometimes help Sakura-san at Leblanc." That didn't include all of time with confidantes.

"Plus, I'm studying medicine on the side to hopefully get into medical school after I graduate." He really hoped he'd be able to get into a good university after the conviction. Japan had a severe lack of doctors that openly specialised in transgender treatment. Considering he'd come up empty for ones within a reasonable distance of Leblanc, he'd lucked out when Sojiro had told him about Takemi. The woman was kind and understanding despite her obvious issues and whatever secrets she held.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. You have to at least do _something_ that you enjoy. Any clubs or sports?"

Akira shook his head and sighed. No clubs would want the "violent offender" so he'd just entirely stared away from them. "I _do_ figure skate at least…" He'd enjoyed it since his youngest years and had checked out a rink on his coach's recommendation. Of course, it helped considerably with agility for the entire phantom thief thing. Even _that_ wasn't as fun as it could have been. Between the ominous Velvet Room, possibility of killing their targets, their lives constantly being in danger, and whatever threat Akechi posed to them…

Akira sighed and dropped his head onto the table.

This year was shaping up to be the worst one of his life which was really saying something.

He felt a hand run through his hair and he glanced up, seeing Lala's gentle smile, though he returned to his previous position. "You really got it rough, but if you ever need a friendly ear, my door's open to you, dear." Her tone made Akira's head snap up and his breath caught in his chest. He knew he had to be as pale as the moon. The way she said it, she—

Lala looked at him through the glass she'd been cleaning. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I might just be a drag queen, but I have plenty of transgender friends.

"Because of who I am, this is a popular bar for gay and trans folks along with drag queens and others once midnight hits. If you ever want to hang out for a little while on a Saturday night to meet some contacts in the community for support, you're welcome here. And I'll always be here if you need an ear." Lala smiled again and he gave a small nod, threading his fingers in his lap, swallowing hard. Almost nobody in Tokyo had seen through him so easily. He'd been on hormones since he was eleven and in speech and physical therapy shortly after. It was _beyond_ unnerving to be as transparent as plastic wrap like most people were to him.

"Your subtle movements gave it away. No matter how well you learn, your natural locomotion can be seen by anybody that knows what to look for. But you have nothing to fear, Kurusu-kun. Crossroads is a judgment-free zone. Anybody that can't accept my friends for who they are isn't welcome here." That got a small smile out of him and he gave a tiny nod. It was hard to be seen through so easily but…he guessed it wasn't so bad this time.


End file.
